


stay with me

by vokdas



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, also, but a soft jerk, but they don’t ever actually show up, fake death prank, moonbin is a jerk, myungjun and jinwoo get mentioned a lot, rocky gets pranked, rocky has a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vokdas/pseuds/vokdas
Summary: Dongmin rolls his eyes dramatically, swatting at Sanha’s hand. “Sanha, you pour any more blood on him and it’s going to look fake.”Sanha looks curious. “Why?”“Because the human body can only hold so much blood, smart one.”“Oh.”





	stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> heLLO i’m back with another astro moonrock fic because apparently even though i love socky i can’t write it
> 
> and wow look another fluffball of a story what a surprise

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Dongmin asks dubiously even as he pours the fake blood all over the floor. “Minhyuk is probably going to freak out.”

“He’ll be fine,” Moonbin says, dismissively waving a hand. Sanha promptly smears a thick glob of the fake blood across his back, and he makes a face because it’s _cold_. “It’s just a prank, and we have the hyungs on speed dial if anything goes wrong.”

“Not that anything will,” Sanha is quick to add when Dongmin’s expression twists. “It’ll be fine.”

Dongmin sighs and pops the cap back on the bottle. “I should never have agreed to this.”

“Too late now,” Sanha says cheerfully.

“Yeah,” Moonbin agrees, “and I’ve been meaning to get back at Minhyuk since he ate my leftovers, like, two weeks ago. Do you know how – ”

“How angry you were? Yeah, you’ve only told us a million times or so.” Dongmin rolls his eyes dramatically, swatting at Sanha’s hand. “Sanha, you pour any more blood on him and it’s going to look fake.”

Sanha looks curious. “Why?”

“Because the human body can only hold so much blood, smart one.”

“Oh.”

“And Bin,” Dongmin goes on, “what’s the big deal about some leftovers, anyway? Are they really worth making this huge, disgusting mess – ”

“Yes,” Moonbin interrupts, looking him dead in the eye, “they are. Can we do my makeup now?”

Moonbin is sure that Dongmin’s sigh can probably be heard from the other side of the city, but he knows he’s won when the eldest of the three looks up to the heavens – or in their case, the ceiling – and utters a halfhearted prayer under his breath.

Score.

Moonbin grins. “Thanks, hyung.”

“Yeah, don’t get too excited,” Dongmin grumbles. “We’re calling the hyungs the minute something goes wrong.”

“Deal.”

Minhyuk doesn’t get home from dance until eight, which means that the three of them have almost four hours to set up the prank. Sanha gets to work painting ugly, purpling bruises all over Moonbin’s body while Dongmin calls dibs on drawing the fake stab wound. He’s rather enthusiastic about it for someone who’d been so reluctant to help them, but Moonbin and Sanha know better than to complain; Dongmin does have a slightly sadistic side, after all.

It’s nearing six by the time the makeup is finished, and after Sanha insists on pouring more fake blood on the fake wounds – “It’ll make it look like it’s still fresh and bleeding, hyungs!” – they play Monopoly to pass the next two hours.

“Promise me you’ll yell for us if something happens?” Dongmin says as Moonbin shoves him and Sanha into the closet in his bedroom at a five to eight. “Or you’ll call Jinwoo-hyung and Myungjun-hyung?”

“Both,” Moonbin says sardonically, rolling his eyes. “Nothing’s going to happen, hyung, stop worrying.”

“Yeah, hyung, it’ll be fine,” Sanha chirps. “Minhyuk-hyung won’t be – ”

Moonbin never finds out what Minhyuk isn’t going to be, because he promptly loses interest and shuts the closet door.

He rushes back out to the living room, laying himself in the pool of fake blood and splaying his limbs out haphazardly. Half of his face is pressed into the puddle, and he has to consciously stop himself from grimacing; the liquid feels disgusting on his skin.

 _And now_ , he thinks, _we wait_.

“Hyung, I’m home!” he hears, minutes later, as the front door opens and closes. “There was a new instructor today, he was two minutes away from being throttled by half the – ”

Minhyuk cuts himself off, and there’s a thud, but he doesn’t scream like Moonbin’s expecting him to. For a long minute, Minhyuk is completely silent.

Then his breathing audibly speeds up, and immediately Moonbin’s scrambling to his feet, slipping slightly on the blood in his haste. Minhyuk is hyperventilating, his hands trembling as he struggles to catch his breath, and Moonbin feels a pang of guilt.

“Hey, hey,” he tries, wincing when Minhyuk flinches away, “Minhyuk, it’s okay, I’m here – ”

“No, you – ” Minhyuk is tripping over the words. “You’re not – you’re not real, fuck, I – ”

He dissolves into tears from there, reaching up to wipe desperately at his face while he cries. Moonbin’s throat clogs – this was _not_ supposed to happen – and he swoops forward to wrap his arms around Minhyuk’s shoulders as he shouts for Dongmin and Sanha.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” he says, rubbing soothing circles into Minhyuk’s back as the younger boy sobs against his chest. “I’m here, Minhyuk, it’s okay.”

“Bin, what the fuck?” he hears Dongmin ask sharply from behind him. He swivels around to see his friends, who are pale and concerned, and clutches Minhyuk closer to his body. “What did you do?”

“I don’t know,” Moonbin says honestly, still trying to calm Minhyuk down. “He just started panicking, I don’t know – ”

“I’m going to call Jinwoo-hyung,” Sanha offers in a high-pitched voice, effectively stopping Moonbin’s rambling. “He’ll know what to do.”

Minhyuk makes a small, distressed noise, curling up further into Moonbin’s chest. He’s got Moonbin’s shirt fisted in his hands and, not for the first time, looks incredibly small.

“Minhyukie,” Dongmin says softly, reaching out to stroke Minhyuk’s hair, “can you look at me?”

(Moonbin can hear Sanha talking frantically to Jinwoo over the phone, and it doesn’t do much to ease his nerves.)

Minhyuk sniffles and hesitates, but he complies, turning his head slightly to face Dongmin. His eyes are puffy and red and he’s still shaking, but his crying, for the most part, has quelled.

“That’s it,” Dongmin says gently; he hasn’t stopped running his fingers through the younger boy’s hair, seems scared to. “Tell me how you’re feeling, kiddo.”

“M’okay,” Minhyuk mumbles, his voice muffled by Moonbin’s shirt. “You guys – you guys pranked me?”

Dongmin sighs. “Yeah. Yeah, we did. We’re so sorry, Minhyukie.”

“I was so s-scared,” Minhyuk admits, his breathing picking up again as he looks up at Moonbin. “Thought you d-died, thought you left me – ”

“No,” Moonbin hears himself say almost involuntarily. “Baby, no, I’m not leaving you, okay? Not now, not ever.”

(Dongmin quirks a brow at the sound of _baby_ , but he doesn’t say anything. Maybe, Moonbin thinks, he already knows – maybe he’s known this whole time.)

“Thought y-you died,” Minhyuk repeats, hiccuping, and Moonbin’s heart breaks.

(“The hyungs can’t come right now,” Sanha says quietly to Dongmin. “They said to just get Minhyuk-hyung to take a nap, because that usually works with him and they don’t know what else to do.”

Dongmin curses under his breath.)

Moonbin settles for another fervent apology and a kiss to Minhyuk’s forehead, which, as it always does, makes the younger boy relax slightly in his hold. “I’m right here, baby, I’m not going anywhere, I promise. I’m right here, I’m yours.”

“You okay, hyung?” Sanha asks concernedly.

Minhyuk offers a small smile. “Yeah.”

(Minhyuk is a fool, if he thinks Moonbin can’t tell when he’s lying – )

“Come on,” Moonbin says, readjusting them until Minhyuk’s legs are wrapped around his waist and his arms around his neck. “Let’s go to bed, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m so sorry – ”

“Stop apologizing, it’s annoying.”

( – but maybe Moonbin is just a little paranoid when it comes to his boyfriend.)


End file.
